Meeting Faith
by ChemicalAngelx
Summary: The doctor meets someone, who isn't who they seem.
1. Meeting Faith

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

A figure flung their legs out of bed, standing up, resulting in bundle of pillows and duvet falling on the floor."Damn It!" she sighed, picking up the mess and throwing it on to her bed. Then crossing to a pair of black curtains, flinging them open to reveal a bright, burnt orange sky. Twin suns glittering, their rays dancing upon the citadel's many silver buildings."No bloody night, stupid twin suns" She Grumbled "Oh well, New day, yet another birthday."

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mould_

The girl looked in the mirror, She had black dead straight, Messy hair that just passed her shoulder with a side fringe that neatly covered her right eye with a neon pink streak on it. She had a beautiful face with perfect features and cute freckles that lingered on her face, large green eyes gazing at her tall, skinny body. Sighing at her appearance. She started getting dressed.She pulled on tight black skinny jeans along with a long white skinny t-shirt covered with a short black waistcoat that stopped where her ribcage did. She checked her reflection before dashing downstairs.

--

She arrived in the kitchen, a short, fair faced woman stood in front of her. Brown hair not reaching her shoulders.

"Happy birthday, Birthday girl" she sang merrily, now attempting to hug the dodging Faith. brbr

"Geez mother, don't start getting all sentimental on me" Faith joked.

"Oh and this is the thanks i get for trying to make today special for you" She huffed in mock sadness.

"I don't want today to be special though. I just want it over." Faith said seriously.

"Faye, you have to stop living in the past." Her mother said.

"Why should i?" Faith asked, "My sister died 13 years ago and it was my fault. It should have been me not Hope." she finished. "Anyway" Faith said suddenly, A bit more cheerfully than before. "Where's dad?"

"He's in the lab, He has a present for you." She said cheerfully. Faith started to walk out of the kitchen, "Oh and Faith" Her mother continued, Faith turning around to face her "Watch out when you open the door, remember what happened last time".Faith rubbed her eyebrows subconsciously, remembering full well the 'singeing incident'. Faith turned and dashed towards the basement.

--

She pulled the heavy metal door open, One hand covering her eyebrows. Why are you covering your eyebrows, You silly cow, she thought madly. She started walking down the steps leading down, She jumped the last 5 steps, landing neatly at the bottom.

"Hey Dad" She shouted. Suddenly she heard a loud crack and she saw a large cloud of black smoke. A slightly bald man staggered out of the smoke, coughing with a confused look spread across his face.

"Damned Plastic" he shouted "and you" he said, pointing to Faith, " I always said you would make me bald, i just didn't think plastic would be involved." he added, then continued "I mean look at that!" He Pointed to the bald patch, which was now turning a horrible yellow colour. "I at least deserve a hug" He pouted

"C'ere baldy" she joked, arms out stretched. He hugged her. "Dad" she asked over his shoulder whist still hugging

"yes" he answered, over her shoulder

"Mum and I, hid all the plastic, so where did you get that batch?" Faith asked pulling away from him.

"Lets not spoil the moment" He smiled and pulled her back into a hug.

"Dad" Faith said sternly.brbr"Okay" he said over her shoulder "It was your hairbrush"

"YOU WHAT!?" she shouted pulling away from him. He pulled a locket from his pocket. Galifreyan symbol drawn neatly on the shiny silver surface.

"Ha-happy Birthday, Love." he mumbled. Faith squealed, instantly forgetting about her hairbrush. "Now this locket is kinda like the fob watches for the chameleon arch, but whatever race you are, you will have a partial awareness of it, you'll think its precious, therefore it's always with you. It will also open if you are close to death." He finished with a smug look on his face.

"Its beautiful, Thank you" She whispered, after putting it on. She opened the locket, It had 6 slots, The front two of which where filled. In the left side was a picture of faith and her parents, Making various faces at the camera. On the right were 10 people, 5 boys and 5 girls including herself, about her age, smiling at the camera. The Alpha.

--

"Ding Dong" Shouted a blonde girl.

"Hey Frankie" Faith smiled, standing in the doorway of the now open front door.

"Happy birthday" Frankie grinned, "Now, C'mon the Alpha are waiting to give you 18 of those Earth birthday beats"

"Shall we?" Grinned Faith, Offering a hand.

"We shall" Frankie giggled, Taking Faith's outstretched hand. The two girls dashed off down the street.


	2. You Haven't seen?

The Doctor stepped out into the bright sunlit, busy street of London. The sunlight burned his eyes after the dim glare of the central column.

After grabbing a bag of chips, The Doctor he settled down on a bench on the busy Camden town bench, smiling serenely at his surroundings and passing shoppers, most of which where teenagers, all of which either smiled back shyly and walked away quicker or swore at him. Not understanding why, he finally realised that he looked to be in his thirties and was smiling at teenagers. He spotted a conveniently placed newspaper laying discarded to his right. Smiling to himself, he picked up the newspaper and read the front cover

**America In Uproar Over Winter's Assassination**

"So that's how the England and America war started…I always wondered" The Doctor mumbled to himself.

"Urm…Excuse me" A female voice said to the right. The Doctor looked up to see a Short, blonde haired woman, in her late 20's, not much taller than him sitting down, who seemed to appeared out of nowhere.

"Can I help you?" The Doctor asked, smiling politely at the woman.

" I hoped you could actually, stupid as it sounds and no I'm not crazy, But you haven't seen a telephone box, a red telephone box, 'bit rusty on one of the bottom corners." she asked. The slight look of confusion growing on his eyebrows made her continue quickly " I am looking for a specific telephone box, not one just around the corner. It would have landed-" she said without meaning to.

"Landed?!" The Doctor said surprised, the look of confusion changing to seriousness.Before The Doctor had time to continue, A loud beeping noise sounded. The Woman fumbled around at her wrist as the beeping continued.

"What?!" The woman said "That's not right, I can't have miscalculated" she said more to herself than The Doctor. "Anyway, sorry for wasting your time" She Said quickly, not even looking up from her wrist, to which a black strap, with an unmistakeable resemblance to Captain Jack's Vortex Manipulator. The woman quickly ran off down the busy high street.

--

How could I have miscalculated, I worked it out….TWICE!. She thought furiously. As she ran the continuing beeping getting closer and closer together. She stopped at a cross section in the road, the cliché left road or the right. "C'mon c'mon" she growled at her wrist strap as it traced which direction to go. After a few seconds a small arrow appeared on the screen. She ran down the right road.

--

The Doctor stood up and shoved his remaining chips in his mouth, giving his face the prefect, comical hamster look. He started after the blonde, receiving some strange looks as he dodged and weaved between the confused and annoyed shoppers. He dodged an elderly lady, jumped over an abandoned bin bag. but, didn't see the bin, went head first over the top and landed in a heap on the other side. He stood up quickly and smiled sheepishly at the startled shoppers and continued running. He stopped running at the cross-section "Damn" he cursed. Another thought occurred to him as he turned ad ran back towards the TARDIS.

He arrived back at the TARDIS. Swinging the console screen towards him, he started to scan for alien tech. He picked up one signal, Hyde park, wow that's some distance, he thought. Just as he was about to set the co-ordinates, a Galifreyan symbol flashed on the screen "No" He gasped in disbelief.

The Doctor stepped out onto the green grass. He spotted her sitting on a bench, her back to him. He walked towards her, he was still 5 metres away from him, when she shouted over her shoulder "Are you stalking me?" he stopped as she turned in her seat "well" she asked "Doctor?"


	3. Questions?

Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor who...Sadly, cause otherwise my sister would most likely whine until i gave her David tennant  
Darktimes

But on a happer note i do own Angel and the Mentioned Alpha  
Goodtimes.

* * *

"How do you know my name?"The Doctor asked.

"Well,your TARDIS would have told you by now, what i am.And i've worked out who you are.I might aswell gab a bit your way. Im Angel, I'm 543.I've spent the last nearly 500 as a Human. Im more telepathically aware than normal Timelords and im telekinetic oh and i was in The Alpha from when i was 15"She finished, not looking at him. "God, you have one Inquizitive mind, which to be honest,is rather annoying"

"Okay, That would have made you 18 when Galifrey was lost, How did you survive?, How did you escape? How-"He asked

She cut him off."I'd rather not talk about it,Thanks"

"Yeah, you ran four miles,why?" he asked politely.

"I told you, To find my ship" she replied, still not looking at him. "And dont start quoting the Shadow Proclamation at me. The system went haywire and i had to emergency land, on raxocoricofallapatorious. It stopped making sense, the fuses had blown, the zyclone crystals had smashed to literally nothing, newtron flow had been rerouted through the toaster" she sighed, rubbing her face " So at this point the lights are flashing, theres the smell of burning, smoke floating through the floor panels and toast everywhere, to be honest i didn't stand a chance." she laughed."So i stepped outside trying to work out where and when i was only to be surrounded by slitheen.I shut the door so that they wouldn't get in, and at that moment, she just dematerialised."

"Well, I could help you if you want." He offered

"Do i look like i need help?"she finally looked at him

"Well, you dont have a ship. Which i would think would be necessary to travel" He said,

"Yeah, i can look after my self, and don't talk to me like i cant" she snapped, and with that she disappeared.

The Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and scaned the area where she had been moments before. She had used the manipulater, the Doctor ran back to the tardis.


End file.
